Lenore
by Bunnie24
Summary: A year after the Carroll incident, Agent Mike Weston had begun putting his life back together; but what he doesn't know is someone from his new life is hiding a few secrets.


There were calls coming in left and right about this new killer on the loose, Mike wasn't sure how much more he could take of all of it.

It was getting to the point where Mike was fantasizing about going back to his apartment and getting some sleep, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get back until the early hours of the next day.

"Weston," he heard behind him.

Mike turned around to see Agent Donovan approaching him, his eye patch giving him some swagger tonight—if that was even possible.

"Call it a night, go home, get some sleep, we'll take it from here." Agent Donovan remarked.

Mike cocked an eye brow "Are you sure, sir?"

"Go home." He demanded before walking away.

Mike looked around his corner that he shared with four other agents before quietly getting up from his seat, grabbing his bag and coat, and walking out of the office.

He made the long jog to his car in the cold, he never thought it could get any colder in D.C. but he did, and it annoyed him greatly.

Mike started his car and turned the heat all the way up, letting his car idle for the moment to let everything heat up "_I wish I was in San Diego._" He thought to himself.

* * *

He climbed up the three flights of stairs and sighed with joy as he finally reached his door; he jammed his key and unlocked the door only to find that it was unlocked.

"That's weird." He muttered to himself as he opened the door and looked around.

The kitchen lights were on, and he could hear someone messing around in there as well, he quietly entered his apartment and shut the door, he drew his gun and began the short walk to his kitchen.

He aimed his guy at the intruder, only to sigh in relief and place his gun down when he saw her with a bag full of doggie boxes and the fridge door opened.

She turned to face him "Hi." She said concerned, putting the bag down on the counter "Thought you wouldn't be home until later, so I figured I'd drop you off some dinner…or breakfast." She said before looking at her watch.

It was barely 11 at night.

Mike put his gun back in his holster and smiled at the young woman, Sarah, his girlfriend of a little more than six months.

"Hi." He told her, before leaning in for a kiss.

Sarah held his head in her hands "Everything okay?" she asked him.

Mike nodded "Yeah, I just…it's been a long day." He said with a soft chuckle.

Sarah pouted, giving him another kiss "Well, you're done with work, so relax." She said before turning back to the bag.

"I thought you were working tonight." He insinuated, getting himself a drink of water.

Sarah nodded as she cut the bag open "I was, but they cancelled my shift." She remarked, pulling the doggie boxes out of the bag and placing them on the counter.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him, smiling at him gently.

Mike took that moment to admire her, he was lucky to have found her when he did; in a pit of disappear still reeling from the Carroll incident.

"Yeah." He said with a gently nod, he took a sip of his water "So, how do you get your shift cancelled?" he asked.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed two plates "I guess they were covered tonight."

"There can never be enough nurses in the E.R." he told her.

Sarah smirked "Well, tell that to my boss." She said, placing two plates on the small table, and then the doggie boxes before sitting at the table across from Mike.

Mike dug in immediately; Sarah hadn't even gotten a bite in as she watched her agent boyfriend tear his Sweet and Sour Chicken apart.

"Hungry?" she asked him.

Mike realized what he was doing and slowed down, putting his fork down as he continued to chew his current bite.

Sarah smiled at him "Pace yourself." She told him before taking her first bite of dinner.

"So, what happened at work today?" she asked him.

Mike shook his head "Same old, same old…" he told her.

"That's rather vague." She told him.

Mike shrugged "Well, I can't really talk about it. It's supposed to be on the down low." He said with his infamous smirk.

Sarah eye balled him for a moment "Alright, I'll let it go." She remarked, beginning to catch up with Mike on her eating.

* * *

She was against the door, fighting dominance against Mike as their make-out session intensified; she finally pulled away to catch her breathe as Mike pressed his forehead against hers.

"Stay." He whispered to her.

Sarah smiled "Stay?"

Mike nodded "Yeah, stay."

"You need to sleep." Sarah told Mike.

"Then sleep with me." Mike told her, watching a small smile form on her lips.

Sarah sighed "Figuratively or literally?" she asked him.

"Both." He told her, now stroking her arms through her light cardigan.

Sarah chuckled as she stroked his cheek "Oh, Mikey." She muttered, letting a small smile escape her lips as she looked into his blue eyes.

Mike took her hand and kisses it "I love you." He confessed to her.

This took Sarah by surprise, her nostrils flared and she stood up straight "You mean that?" she asked him.

He nodded "Yeah."

Sarah smiled "I love you, too." She told him before he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

They rolled around in bed, enjoying each others warmth as they fought for dominance once again.

Mike pinned her under him, having won the fight for dominance as he thrusted in and out of her furiously, listening to Sarahs' moans and groans; she held onto his back, her nails almost digging into it.

"Oh, Agent Weston." She moaned, her hands roaming through his locks before she gave him another kiss.

Mike smiled "I like that." He told her between a thrust.

"Oh yeah?" she asked him through labored breathe, her breasts against his chest as they rubbed together.

Sarah bit her lip as Mike continued to thrust, both holding onto each other for dear life when they both heard the vibrations of a cell phone against a night table.

She turned, seeing the brightly lit phone dancing along the table, Mike nudged her face with his chin before kissing her jaw line "Don't worry about it." He told her.

"It's your phone." Sarah informed him.

Mike shook his head as he kissed her again "I'll let it go to voicemail."

"What if it's important?" she asked him.

Mike stopped mid thrust and looked down at Sarah, who went back and forth between looking up at him and glancing back to his cell phone.

He groaned, getting off of Sarah and grabbed his cell phone, now sitting on the edge of his bed as he answered his phone.

"This is Weston." He answered.

"Mike, it's Agent Donovan, listen—we've got another dead body over on Porter Lane, think you could meet up with the team there?" he asked.

Mike sighed as he turned to Sarah who was sitting up in the bed, covered with the bed sheets "Yeah, I'll be there in about 15 minutes." He said.

"Good to hear." Agent Donovan remarked before hanging up the phone.

Mike hung up his phone and smiled at Sarah, he grabbed his briefs from the floor and put them on before getting up from his bed.

Sarah smiled "Duty calls?" she asked.

"Yes, it does." Mike remarked, finding his clothing scattered on the floor.

Sarah sighed "Well, I'm sorry." She said, not moving from the warm bed.

Mike looked over at her as he put his jeans back on "It's okay. You were just looking out for me." He comforted.

Sarah sighed, counting down to get out of bed when Mike stopped her "Stay." He told her, grabbing his shirt from off the floor.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Mike nodded "Yeah, and we'll continue this when I get back."

Sarah laughed "Yeah, sure."

"I mean it!" Mike insisted.

Sarah smiled, reaching out for him as he walked towards her and took her hand "…Mike, you need to sleep." She told him.

Mike sighed, kissing her hand "And I will…after I'm done with you." He said flirtatiously.

He leaned down to kiss his girlfriend "I love you."

Sarah smiled "I love you." She muttered.

Mike nodded "I'll be back later." He said, walking out of his bedroom, grabbing his bag and jacket and leaving the apartment, leaving Sarah alone.


End file.
